Resonantia
by Lorelei Dark Embers
Summary: An echo of the past. What would you do if you were in a body that's not yours? A simple sentence, pronounced hundreds years ago, can change a destiny. As a resonance. /OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi there! I'm really happy to publish this fic, and I hope you'll enjoy it. So... go :D**_

_**I don't own Blue Exorcist (sniff), I only own my Oc...**_

* * *

Chapter 1: The doll's coffin

Sounds reached her ears as she wake up. She felt she was in something that move, maybe a car. She opened her eyes slowly, but could not move an inch. Starting to get scared, she realized she was locked in what seemed to be a wooden box. She was lying on white pillows. Her eyes widened when she saw what the box was.

A coffin.

Was she dead? In that case, why can she see? Why was she breathing ? Why was she there, she does not remember at all. What had happened? How does one had believed she was dead?

A single tear rolled down her cheek. She could not scream, even if she wanted to. But in her heart, she felt she was not in danger, or rather not really. Strange. She decided to close her eyes when she felt that her coffin was moved and stood up. What kind of coffin do you stand up? She thought for a moment. Those which are intended to be open for the content to be seen, right? Her imagination or a bad dream, who knows.

She heard a voice, a man, then another, still a man, but more irritated. She could not understand what they were saying. She was moved again, then, the first man left. Positioned this time lying, she waited. The second person began to speak alone. Focusing to hear better, she manages to understand his words.

"... Really worth it to bothering me at work, I have better things to do! Who can send me a coffin? That's ridiculous."

At least she had confirmed that she was in a coffin. Beautiful. She waited a few minutes.

"And what's in it? A rotting corpse?"

She felt offended by this remark, but after all, this thought was normal. Who do not think that, when receiving a coffin without knowing who sent it? The sound of padlocks removed reached her, and she saw that her sarcophagus opened slowly. The light hurt her eyes and she was forced to close them. She clearly heard the surprise in the man's voice.

"She should not be long dead."

He touched her cheek with the index finger and noticed that her skin was warm. Not like a dead person. She opened her eyes to the contact, and found herself in face to two emerald green iris. She saw the curiosity, surprise and a hint of incomprehension passing through these eyes.

"Looks like you are not dead, miss. Can you move?"

She wanted to move, but she could not do it. She just stared.

"I see. Let me put you on a chair, you will feel better."

The man took her by the waist and lifted her effortlessly. He gently placed her on a luxurious chair, uncrossing her arms. She felt better. He busied himself to scoop up some sheets that had fallen during the process. She looked at the extravagant clothes of the man. White, pink... what sort of man wear pink? He was very tall and thin. She successfully lowered her head to her own clothes. She wore a black dress, with gold and blue lines, black boots, an armlet to the right arm, and a bracelet to the left arm. She had two belts below the chest. She also had a kind of scarf with each ends hanging down her back, with two small crosses at the end. Looking up, she saw the man was holding a cup of tea.

"I guess you can neither speak nor hold anything at all, so let me do it."

He gave her tea, to the last drop. She coughed a little, and began to cry. She didn't even know where she was. The man sighed and wiped her tears with a handkerchief. She calmed down and questioned him with her eyes.

"You are at True Cross Academy, which I am the principal. My name is Mephisto Pheles, or in public Johann Faust V. Can you tell me your name?"

She tried in vain to utter a sound. However, she managed to move, and stood up. Moving as well as possible to the office, she took a white sheet and wrote a few lines before gave it to the principal. He began to read it.

"Let's see. Embrell Ainder, 15 years old. Isn't this name Irish?* ... Unfortunately I don't know why you were in there, but ... I do not really see where you can come from. Excuse me for not knowing anything about you ... you can stay here as long as you please ... and ... to be honest you are very interesting, dear. "

A grin appeared on his face. Mephisto. Why this name echoed in her head, she doesn't know him. Fatigue came over her and she lay on a couch, falling asleep almost immediately, while the demon left the room. He began to think of an old story.

* * *

_In the old stories, there is one that has been lost over time. That of a man who created dolls to human scale. One day, he incorporated a soul to one of his creations. The doll remembered her life as a human, but could not remember having her soul snatch from her body. Her new receptacle was totally misleading to the eyes of all: the texture of her skin, her warmth, her eyes, her voice. Except that inside of the body, there was nothing alive. No blood, no heart. All she had was the change that her soul had made on the body. She was a perfect mecanic doll, a gem of knowledge who accept to be a puppet in the hands of her master.  
_

_That's all, nothing else._

_The doll did not feel the pain, only what her brain gave her through her soul: emotions, feelings, sensations of hunger or thirst (but no real need), hot or cold ..._

_The illusion was perfect. It should have been._

_All the writings of this man were lost with him, when the exorcists executed him for witchcraft. The doll was burned. And forgotten._

In that case, why did he have one of these dolls in his office?

"Very interesting indeed."

* * *

**_* Ainder is an Irish name, which mean 'young girl' and give a strong mind and determination. As for Embrell, it means many things: _ Embers of Hell (all in english)_**

**__ The brightness of the embers (Hell means bright in german)_**

**__ Blinding embers... okay this one is special, at first, Embrell was the combination of embers and grell, which is a german name, and means blinding..._**

**_Tell me which of these meanings I should use :)_**

**_I hope my characterisation was good for Mephisto, 'cause he's really difficult to understand u.u I know this chapter is strange..._**

**_If there is any mistake, please tell me!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: I am a doll?_

Embrell awoke not on the couch, but in a big bed. She yawned and stretched, then stood up. The room was large and luxurious. She opened the window and breathed in the fresh morning air. A man entered the room and bowed under the eyes filled with questions from the girl.

"Excuse me for disturbing you, I heard you were raised, miss. I am Belial, the servant of Mr. Pheles." He bowed respectfully before leaving clothes on the chair. She hesitated, then tried to pronounce his name. But all she could articulate was catastrophic. "He-ri-a-ru ..."

The servant stared at his interlocutor, not having realized that she wanted to say. She blushed, knowing that talking was useless. Pronounce a simple name is a chore, so stop. She took the clothes Belial had brought her and was taken to the bathroom, which was just as luxurious. 'He must be rich, it has a nice mansion and servants.' She stopped and looked at the servant.

"I leave you, miss." With that, he closed the door, leaving her alone. 'My name is Embrell, Belial.'

She run a bath before diving in and began to ask herself some questions. 'Why am I here? Who sent me? I do not remember ... '  
Stopping suddenly, she dropped the soap in the water. 'The last thing I remember is that demon, who told me that I was his prey ... So was is this demon who put me in a coffin? But... why? Um, the word 'why' is going to become my line of thinking for a while, I feel it.' She left the bath. After being dried and dressed, she met the butler again, who led her to the dining room.

'Damn if he's not rich I'm the Pope! ' was the only thought that went through her mind. She turned her head towards Belial, who spoke. "Monsieur wants to see you as soon as you finish." She nodded in approval. Mephisto let her sleep here, and yet they do not know each other. Another 'why'. She ate her breakfast in fourth gear and went directly to the office. As soon as she entered, she saw a young man in a black uniform. She had never seen this kind of outfit. The coat arrived at the ankles, so it couldn't be the uniform of the Academy. She waited to be noticed. Mephisto asked her to come, which she did.

"Hello!" He smiled, but Embrell saw immediately that it was a fake smile. "Here's Yukio Okumura, young exorcist of middle class, and student here. Okumura, she is the girl I was telling you, Embrell Ainder." The young man turned to her.

"Pleased to meet you." Embrell nodded. He was quite serious and attractive. When she noticed the symbol Yukio had on his coat, she could not help but touch it, under the quizzical look the other two people in the room. She shook her head, then smiled.

"Embrell has still some dificulties to speak, but I would like you to watch her, is that possible?" Charming, really, that was charming...  
"Exorcism class is going to began. But if she remains calm, she can come, it's not a problem for me." As if she couldn't stay calm! She kept her smile and motioned to the teacher.

"Ok" She had a big smile. The simple words like 'ok', 'yes' and 'no' was all she managed to say without difficulties. She soon realized that the clothes she wore were actually the uniform of the academy, especially when she saw other students enter the classroom. The magic keys were very practical, and she wondered if she could get one. The course began smoothly, except that all students had looked at her oddly. Anti-Demon Pharmacology was a matter ... how to say ... herbalist. Most of what you needed to know was about the plants to use against the demons. It was not less fascinating. She never liked school, but that! It was interresting and catchy.  
At the end of the course, she went to Yukio. Seeing her, he smiled. "Everything okay?". She quickly nodded before answering. "Yes."

She thought for a moment, then took a piece of chalk and wrote on the blackboard. Her work attracted the students, who also looked what was wrote. It said: 'Can I study it, too?'. Yukio did not know what to say. She had no knowledge in the field, hadn't taken any courses or special training, but she asked to integrate the class.  
"I'll ask Mr. Pheles, but I can not guarantee anything. Well, I must leave you, your next course should not take long to begin. You can stay here, Embrell." With that, he left the classroom. Embrell then felt bad, vunerable and terribly uncomfortable, facing people she didn't know. She sat silently. She stared at the table, when a young man, Rin if she remembers, stood before her with a smile.

"Hi!" In response, she simply nodded. The young man did not give up. "I'm Rin Okumura. You seem to know my brother." His brother? Yukio and he had no resemblance, whether at the level of both physical and behavioral. Yet they are the same age. Fraternal twins? Then, according to the theory of the strangest thing, Rin was the eldest! A guy with streaked hair called him out.

"He's Riuji Suguro, but we call him Bon. Beside him, there's Renzo Shima and Konekomaru Miwa." He pointed to the two in question. "There you have Izumo Kamiki, and this one is Shiemi Moriyama." Embrell then appointed another guy with a puppet. She did not know why, but it's highly intrigued.

"Oh, him? Takara. He speaks with his puppet , for the little he speaks to us." Takara turned to her and pointed his puppet, then Embrell.  
"You are not even worth the trouble of speaking to you. Much less than her anyway! I have never seen such a doll!" Embrell blushed slightly at the term 'doll', but did not flinch.

Renzo laughed without the others really know why. He received a blow from Riuji. "What you got to laugh like that, do you? Can know?" The pink-headed, still laughing, replied in a very stupid tone. "Nothing, it just looks like it has a crush on her!" He began to laugh harder, and the others stunned. They didn't find it particularly funny.

"Idiot!" Takara, or rather his puppet had spoken. Renzo merely watch at an angle, before replying. "What? It's good, do not bother to make a fuss!"

"You really are blind! This girl is a real doll-sized! It's not a human!" Everyone froze before the statement that came out of nowhere. Embrell, meanwhile, thought back to the fact that she was locked in a coffin, then the words of Mephisto.

_"To be honest you are very interresting, dear."_

At first she thought it was just because she was delivered in a coffin while she was still alive. But now ... Now she had heard someone say she was a doll! She coughed, and a fairly audicle knock was heard. She felt it, something had moved in her throat, but it was not hurting. Instead, she felt she had regained the use of his voice. Takara had risen and stood before her. He left his puppet on the table and opened the mouth of the girl. Embrell let him do it. He seemed to verify what had happened. "Something is activated, try to talk."

"Get your hands off me." Her voice was pleading, she wanted him away from her. Rin grabbed the neck of the ventriloquist and shouted at him. "YOU SEE THAT YOU AFRAID HER, YOU MAD VENTRILOQUIST!" He screamed in vain at the other, who still seemed passive. It was Shiemi who intervened to stop the conflict. Rin put Takara down, and he picked his puppet up before going back to sit. Embrell was in shock, and her eyes were wide open. She understood.

"I am ... a doll ..."

* * *

_**Really, thank you sis' ^^**_

_**And hope you like it :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Thunderstorm_

Why didn't she noticed earlier? This body is not even hers. Was she just a piece of material, which not live, not breath, with no way to be what she wants? Embrell rose and left the room, running. Takara acted as if nothing had happened. Shura came in, surprise. She had just seen an unknown girl running around in the hallway, after all.

The doll was running, not really knowing where she was going. She would have prefer falling into the darkest abyss. But she could not stop. She was afraid. As an animal, petrified in front of headlights. She was terrified. Images passed through her head, so many images. She saw someone.

The images continued to march through her mind. She continued to run without destination.

The horror. The pain. A laugh.

Where does it come from? Why did she remembrance of her name, if she was absolutly no one? She stumbled, but did nothing to get up. She wanted to shout, call someone. She wanted to cry, but no tears came. She felt alone, secluded. The rain began to fall, gently landing on her skin.

Her skin? It was not her skin, not her eyes ... Was it even her voice? Who was she, and in what purpose was she created? She did not move, down, face against the ground.

'A doll is stationary... a doll does not move... she quietly waiting for someone to play with her... and eventually be forgotten... discard as waste... '

The rain pounding the body. Had she been human before? She does not even remember her parents, friends, or anything else. Who can accept her now... she felt like shadows around her, mocking what she had become. A poor doll, abandoned in the rain, in the middle of a forest. She ran to the nearby forest, probably in the hope that nobody finds her. The rain was soon accompanied by the sound of lightning, thunder ... She smiled.

'I should just stay here.'

* * *

After listening to the story of what had happened in the class before her arrival, Shura rushed in pursuit of the girl. She had lost her when she entered the forest. 'The forest is demon-infested, and there will be a storm!' She wanted to find this little one. A part of her wanted to see if she was really a doll, and on the other hand wanted to help her before she does something regrettable. Something made 'tilt' in her mind: what does Mephisto gonna do to this child? If she really was a doll, she had nothing, she can bend to any determination of a person that she trusts. As a new piece on a chessboard. A new amusement. Or someone new to manipulate in a macabre game.

She wiped the thought, she would not be distracted. She continued to look for the girl among the trees, and was surprised by the first flash. She had to hurry.  
She slipped and narrowly avoided a tree. Standing up, she saw what she wanted. She rushed to her. The poor was completely soaked and freezing. "Hey, you hear me?" Shura turned her body and saw her smile. A faint smile, but a smile nonetheless. Embrell opened her eyes and looked absently to the woman who came to help her.

"In the end... someone wants to play with me ... right?" Shura had been expecting all kind of phrases, but certainly not that. Then she takes herself for a toy? She gritted her teeth and put the girl on her back. The air was morbid, and she went as fast as possible to get sheltered. She met Rin, who also had, apparently, wanted to follow her. He offered her to come to his dorm, not far. Once back, she put Embrell on a chair, and brought her a blanket. Rin began to prepare something hot to eat.  
During the way, Embrell hadn't spoken a word. Merely being transported. She didn't seemed to breathe, but she blinked. Shura normally wouldn't have ran to find someone in such weather, but she was convinced that this girl needed support. She sat across from her and watched.

She had light skin, and it seemed so real she had some imperfections that living beings have. Her hair, of a light black color, came down her back. Shura however concentrated on her eyes. Two beautiful golden yellow iris, unusual -after all, she herself had violet eyes. She wore the school uniform. The redhead noticed her fingernails were black and a gold point appeared on her thumbs. She seemed weak but alive. Like a doll, but real.

Rin handed a cup of hot chocolate to the girl, not knowing what she likes, and served an omelette to Shura. Embrell thanked him and began to drink. "I know what you're wondering. And the answer is yes. I am nothing more than a doll."

"Well then you're the most impressive doll I've ever seen!" Rin came to speak, sitting on the table. She shook her head. Seeing that the conversation won't advance, Shura considering cheer her up. "You're a doll ... what's your name?" The question posed by Shura seemed to relax a little the girl, who looked up at her, before crossing her eyes and respond.

"I'm Embrell Ainder." Net and clear answer. Shura spoke again, wanting to know more about her, not breaking eye contact. "Well, Embrell, my name is Shura. You take for yourself a doll?"

"I am." Her answers were always short, she put only the essentials in it.

"That's what you tell yourself, but put in your head that you're human! You're not going to stay calm, waiting for 'someone to play with you?' " Shura looked up and sighed "It's absurd ..."

"I'm not following much, but I'm sure that if you tell yourself that you're human, then it will go much better." That's what he thought. "If you have a name, then you live, you exist."

"You really think so?" She paused, her new enthusiasm having forced her to stand up. She sat quietly. "For me, I'm not ... alive ..."

A little silence fell, the rain pounding against the windows. "Someone who has a name is you can call someone. Someone you can call is someone you can talk to. Someone you can talk to is someone that can answer. If someone can answer, so that someone lives. It's as simple as that. "Embrell looked up at the person who had just entered. Rin gave him a "You're late, four eyes! ' and Shura finished her dish . The girl reconsidered what had said Yukio. He was right, in a sense.

She inhaled and exhaled several times. "If I consider myself alive, then I'll... be alive?"

"Nobody has anything to say about it, believe me." Yukio said removing his coat.

"So, I'm alive!" Her mood had changed in an instant. She passed from sadness to joy in just few seconds. Words have a great influence on a weak mind. And the words of Yukio didn't escape the rule. She felt better. Most would argue that she is a normal person, the more she would become. Her body being a doll or not.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4:__ Drossel_

After some discussion with the twins and Shura, Embrell returned at Faust mansion. The place was peaceful, but a strange feeling persisted. This huge mansion seemed empty and lifeless. She saw no one. Arriving at her room, she opened the door, but hesitated. Why not visit some places? She closed the door and turned back to the lobby. She already knew the dining room, the bathroom, the bedroom, and ... the kitchen. She walked to the other side of the stairs.

"This is really, really too big ... especially for so few people." She thought again, she only knew Mephisto and Belial. They lived alone, or were there others? Housekeepers, or things like that? 'It must be very boring to live here, if you meet someone after twenty corridors... right?'

Passing large white doors, she stopped dead. She opened it, and get into a shrine dedicated to manga. No, a temple ... or something like that. She thought it was the room of Mephisto, because of the bed. Bed that didn't be used much. Her eyes then fell on the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.

The plasma screen.

Much larger than average, with joysticks and video games! "Paradise, you really exist!"

Unfortunately for her, the owner of the place came just before she could switch on the precious pink console games. She turned, stared at the console, then stepped back. She walked beside him whistling and ran as fast as possible to recover from her emotions. Mephisto made a note to do a psychological evaluation of the girl, to see whether she was crazy or not.

Once back in her room, Embrell whispered. "He would have killed me?"

* * *

The evening, Belial knocked and told her that the meal was ready. She followed him, and sat quietly, eating in silence. While she was going to -litterally- attack the dessert, Mephisto came in and gave her some papers. She took them, and cast a questioning look at the man in front of her ... um, man, well, maybe not a human, but something that look like that. "Um ... what's that?"

"It is a psychological test." He smirked, pointing the papers.

Embrell stuck out her tongue. "If it's because of your games console, I apologize, but I did it for fun."

His smile was almost unbearable. But Embrell would says it was because he was a demon. Manipulator like no other. 'I am part of his small pawn?' was the simple question that she arose. 'After all, if he agree that I stay here, it's not out of kindness, damn demon!'. She put the papers on the side, taking note of completing in the evening, just to see.

Swallowing the last bite of her dessert, she thought about what had happened, and visions came to her. She shook her head frantically, then let it against the table. The demon, intrigued by her gesture, asked if she was okay. To which she replied. "I know you're not a good person ... but ..."

"But?" The demon seemed impatient, no doubt he wanted to know what she meant. Curiosity killed the cat, right? Or was it the reverse in the demons? Instead of thinking more, she sighed.

"I need to talk."

Embrell clearly saw the interest in the eyes of her interlocutor, fucking demon! They have more knowledge than the humans, and have different ways of using it, much better than humans. But she played the game, she had to talk to someone, and someone who has a minimum of knowledge. So there was not thirty six thousand solutions. She raised her head and amused herself with the spoon.

"I know I'm a doll, even if it seems foolish to me." She turned the spoon before giving a few strokes on the glass. "But, just after fled of the class, I had visions ..." She tried to remember it, even vaguely, and closed her eyes. "An old man, about 60 years ... I do not know where I was, but there were weird stuff, and this man, he laughed like a madman, and he said I was his prey ..." She stopped and stared for a few seconds at Mephisto "Would you mind not looking at me as if I was telling a children's story! You could have a minimum of compassion, damn it!" She dropped the spoon on her plate and banged her fist on the table. This kind of behavior irritated her to no end.

"And you a minimum of manners, watch your language. As for compassion, I do not have it for you, you'll excuse me." She stared at him and laughed. It was really uproarious! Between laughs, she managed to utter a sentence. "Can not take you that you know how to be honest."

His grin grew. This child understood things, no doubt she has long been in contact with demons. "It's natural." In retrospect, she was very fun. Although he had never played with dolls ...

Embrell laughed even louder. 'You've such an ego!' She did not venture to say it out loud. She had to admit that it was fun to talk with someone like that. You never know what to expect. She calmed down and took a deep breath. "Well, you say that I am interresting, can I know why, except that I have been delivered by mail in a beautiful coffin I'll reuse at my funeral?"

"Well, because it's rare to get a living person in a coffin, especially by receiving it." He began to eat his ice cream.

"His name is Drossel" Seeing the eyes of the demon, she explained. "The old man who made me, he's named Drossel." She frowned. "At least that how I called him. You know this guy, that I snatch his skin?" She shifted her gaze to him. Mephisto looked up and swallowed another bite of his dessert.

"You won't give up until you got your answer, right?" She nodded with a grin. Oh yes, she thought like a demon. She foresaw their actions, she seemed accustomed to it. "Well, I actually had know a Maiyer Drossel, a doll maker. His creations were incredible perfection." Were? He didn't create more? "But he is dead, executed by the exorcists, 500 years ago." It was more understandable.

"There was no written or stuff like that?" She knew the answer. "Destroyed with him, I suppose?" He nodded. Damn, she had no way to learn more about this man. "But if he is dead, who created me?" He put his head in his palm. Sure ... He expected her to make her neurons work. "I would have been created 500 years ago? And I only awake yesterday?"

"Good guess, but no. You know technology, and things of this time, so you have been recently created. That's all I can say." He finished his plate and stood up. Embrell has entered in pure reflection. When Mephisto wanted to open the door, she called him out.

"This is all well and good, but what do I have in the body then? And where went what I ate?" She turned her gaze to her belly. Mephisto thought for a moment. He positioned himself beside her, and he lifted her arm. Great, now she is handled like a rag doll! She groaned, but the demon did not cared and continued. She was about to protest when she saw how carefully he touched her. "Hey, I won't break you know!" But she let him do, and soon after, no longer feel anything.

"This body is empty, in the whole. You rings hollow, and it seems that you do not have internal organs. If you could not speak earlier, it was because at the level of your throat, there was a special mechanism, a kind of opening. You don't have vocal cords, you talk with your soul, hence the fact that you could not do it at first. But you quickly learned. You can talk without moving lips as well." He looked to see what kind of reaction she would have. She opened and closed her mouth like a goldfish. "There is surely a small metal cage, round, in you, it's what contains your soul. This metal is as it prevents your soul from moving, or be easily taken by a demon." He raised an eyebrow. "As for the question of where the food goes, I think it is changed into spiritual energy as it pass your throat."

She swallowed each of his words. She was convinced that he was still hiding something, he knew more, but she thought it shouln't be mentioned. He had already helped her to understand how she worked. The demon had left the room. "Not even a 'good night'?"

Embrell went to her room and sat in the covers. She took the papers of psychological test and began to complete them. Once she had finished, she lay down and fell asleep easily.

_And now, what about a little dance, sister?_


End file.
